Chocolate and strawberries
by minxc
Summary: Kyohei and Sunako find themselves alone at the mansion. What will a night of surpressed tension and chocolate bring?


hey there readers, this is my first fanfic so please comment and help me if I make any mistakes. I don't own wallfower, I just use it for my own twisted purpose. Oh, and I'd be way too embarassed to have anyone I know proofread it, so just keep that in mind.

We come to love not by finding a perfect person, but by learning to see an imperfect person perfectly. _Sam Keen, from To Love and Be Loved_

In the pitchblack hours of the night, content in her slumber, lay a young girl scarred by memories of her past. As Sunako slept, enclosed by the comforting darkness in which she found refuge from reality, she started to dream. Sunako's dreams usually strengthened her resolve that she belonged in her world of horror and solitude, her twisted dreams of darkness and despair that she somehow brought more comfort than the world of light, where ones faults were magnified for all to see and judge.

In the same lavish mansion owned by sunako's aunt, lives a boy, equally scarred by the words of others but choosing violance and nonchalance as his refuge. Kyohei has been driven from his hometown and is unable to keep a job due to constant sexual harrassment. His only hope is for him and his friends, Takanega, Ranmaru and Yuki to turn Sunako into a lady and be free of rent.

"Wake up!" " I want breakfast! I'm sooo hungry" moaned Kyohei as he beat on Sunako's door.

"Just leave her be Kyohei, a lady needs her beauty sleep you know." said Ranmaru as he came in from a night with one of his many conquests, still looking as if he'd just gotten up himself.

"Shut up, i'm hungry and she'd better get up and make breakfast"

Kyohei had had enough and stormed in to sunako's unlit room, barely illuminated by the strange skull lamps she had aquired. At first sight the room would be enough to give any normal person nightmares, but Kyohei had grown acustomed to her horror collection. With the silence a ninja would be jealous of, Sunako, clad in her usual unflattering sweatsuit, emerged from the coffin she called her bed.

"Why are you in my sanctuary? stupid creature of light" mumbled sunako angrily whilst covering her eyes from the bright being before her.

Kyohei loved teasing she shy and sometimes agressive girl with which he lived, but he was starving this morning and wanted to get food in his stomach as soon as possible.

The sight of sunako with her cheeks flushed from irritation caused Kyohei's heart to race, Feelings he did not understand stirred within him, a fact he blamed on puberty in his head but would never admit to feeling.

"You overslept and i'm starving!" Kyohei's outburst was mostly to distract himself from his train of thoughts everytime he was near Sunako.

"If you promise to remove yourself from my room forever then maybe I won't poison your food" grumbled Sunako trying to tear herself from her much more lewd thoughts. Cursed with a vivid imagination Sunako bursts out in violent nosebleeds over the perverse thoughts that surface everytime she even gets too close to Kyohei.

"Are you guys fighting again? why don't you just admit you're in love with each other and live hapily ever after!" Yuki had wandered past and felt the urge to break up a potentially explosive argument, whilst not daring to enter Sunako's room himself.

"Never" Sunako and Kyohei answered simultaneously whilst giving Yuki a good death stare for his trouble.

Suddenly Kyohei realized how close to Sunako he was standing, how much longer could he restrain himself? She had no idea how she affected him, nor would he admit it, not even to himself.

Sunako also seemed to realize their current argument had brought them nearly face to face and the emotion was too strong for her wounded heart to process. They did what they always do, focused all their frustrations, desires and fears on their argument. Deseperately trying to deny what they really wanted. Each other.

"Im going back home for the weekend." Takanega said as Sunako served breakfast after her fistfight and teasing with Kyohei had ended in a bloody nose.

"I'm also going to be away this weekend, Machiko is visiting and im spending every possible moment with her." answered Yuki excitedly. his remark shocked the household, except for Sunako who as usual fled from the radaint creatures as quickly as she could. Although she had grown to care deeply for each of the boys she had been living with for a year and treasured them as her friends,Sunako still couldn't eat with them.

However these days only one being seemed radiant to Sunako. A fact she knew all too well. Her connection with Kyohei surpassed that of mere friendship. They could be themselves with each other. No pretences or fake smiles.

"oooh Yuki is going to get laid" remarked Ranmaru teasingly. "Machiko is not like that!" protested Yuki whilst blushing a deep scarlet.

"It just so happens that the owner of a hot springs's hustband is away on a bussiness trip for the weekend, so I too shall not be here." Commented Ranmaru with a naughty smile.

Sunako was growing excited, the weekend to herself? she was already planning an evening of delicious chocolates and gory horror movies with Hiroshi kun. she would be in absolute bliss, in the confined spaces of her sanctuary with her fellow shadows of darkness, where she belonged? All she had to do was get rid of _that_ one. trying desperatly to forget the look in his eyes when he eats something that she made. The feel of his soft hair brushing across her skin the last time he kissed her, a memory that burned her and left her weak from need. All she could do was retalliate. She could not want him, she told herself sternly. She was an ugly creature, not fit to be in the presence of such perfection. Desperatly trying to convice herself, she sat in the dark shadows of her completely unlit room. She had no place in his world, but what if he could come to hers? A plan started forming in her mind, she could 'accidently' remove the perfection from his face, but she knew she could never bring herself to actually taint his beauty. Even in her darkest fantasies his radiance was indestuctable.

Sunako's longing for Kyohei was more existing than she cared to admit, the tension sparking flames everytime they spoke. Yet Sunako also knew he had a gentle side, a side that cared for his friends, and deep inside she knew that he would always be there if she needed him. The thought pained her as she knew he would never be hers. Looking at him set her on fire, every nerve alive with electricity at his touch. It was an impossible hope. So Sunako strengthened her walls and insisted she could not stand him. She hid in the darkness, her confidence forever shattered.

Kyohei knew being alone with Sunako could only bring trouble, he was aware of how fragile she was on the inside, despite the farse that she only cares for her horror. It was for this reason he knew she was different, he loved that about her, her absolute determination once she set her mind to something was rivaled only by his own competitive nature. She was intoxicating, even in her sweatsuit he found her ravishing. But all he could do was tease her, taking advantage of her temper to get what he thought is all he could ever have, the attention he got from his fights and arguments with her only further elated him. He struggled to controll his feelings as he did not understand them. Testosterone ending up with the blame for his kinky dreams. "I'm such a pervert" he would complain to himself at night when a particularly steamy thought would surface. The night after sunako had accidently walked into his shower was an especially tormenting memory to him. He was going to get back at her for all the suffering she's causing him. One way or another.

The mansion was empty of the usual chatter that goes with a house full of teenagers, Kyohei was still irritated at the comments Ranmaru and Yuki had made as to his being alone with Sunako for an entire weekend. Big deal, it was only two days. What could happen? Sunako was taking a bath and a burning sensation in Kyohei's stomach implored him to go scavenging for food. Kyohei wandred through Sunako's room in search of the snacks she always had in reserve for herself. He found her stash of chocolates and proceded to inhale them at an inhumanly pace. "My chocolates!" Sunako screamed with a blinding rage as she found her precious chocolates entirely devoured by the bane of her existance. "shit shes scary" thought Kyohei as Sunako launched herself at him. "Those chocolates were mine! how dare you eat them?" yelled sunako whilst tying to strangle the one she detesded as wel as the object of her lustful desire. The latter of which she was unaware.

"You want them back?" asked Kyohei with a smile, he put a finger in his mouth gesturing he would throw them up for her. His mocking attitude only feuled her rage and she grabbed a knife she had that was similar to the one used to mulilate the victims from one of her favourite horror movies. "I'm going to kill you!" screamed sunako with an aura of murderous intent surrounding her. Kyohei tried to conceal his amusement at seeing Sunako so worked up. He revelled in the thought that he was the reason for the normally silent recluse to be showing such verue and being so bold in her actions.

"I wouldn't have eaten them if you had made dinner" said Kyohei trying to avoid the blade she was aiming at him. "Are you a retard? make your own dinner and leave me alone" Kyohei grabbed Sunko's wrists as she lunged at him. Sunako was momentarily paralized from the shock of his quick intimate movement. Kyohei used it as his chance to attack her weakness. Kyohei pulled Sunako closer, still holding her wrists and carefully discarding her murder weapon. Their lips were only a breath appart, Kyohei thought of the brief kiss they once shared. He was her first kiss, a thought that brought him more pleasure than it should have. It was also the first time that he willingly kissed someone other than his mother. He had been forced into it by crazed stalkers before but never had he initiated it on his own. She had a power over him. One she could never begin to realize.

Sunako was stunned by the turn of events, His body was so close to her, she could smell the mildly spicy scent of his favoutie cinnamon shampoo. He drove her completely insane. Those soft lips were so close she could taste the momory of their first kiss. She tried to push it away but her imagination wouldn't let her forget the warmth of his arms around her, the feel of his hands on her skin. She imagined herself touching his body, feeling its strength against her. Her thoughts raced and her mind couldn't take it anymore, he was too close. Sunako exploded in a nosebleed, Relieved as she knew he would relinquish his grip on her. To her surprize he didn't, he had expected her explosion and ducked in time to avoid it. Weak from bloodloss and her proximity to such overwhelming brightness Sunako fell to her knees. Kyohei let go of her wrists and kneeled beside her. The episode felt like it had lasted for hours, but it actually happened in a few seconds. "Oi, if your'e done joking around then go make dinner." His arrogance brought back her strength and with a sudden burst Kyohei found himself thrown halfway across the room and out the door.

Sunako made something to eat none the less as she also felt the burning sensation in her stomach. She tried to forget the close encounter she had just barely survived. Her wrists still hot from his touch. Kyohei was also tormented by their encounter. How could have wanted to kiss her? to take her into his arms and make her forget about everything that had pushed her to a life of darkness? He wanted to show her how beautiful she was to him. He wanted to drive those violet eyes mad with desire. Damn! he swore to himself, Living with a female during puberty wasn't doing his mental state any good. He imagined he saw in her eyes what he was feeling deep inside, the longing to be loved, to be held, to be accepted for who you are. He could give that to her he thought. But he was much too proud to admit to thinking of making a girl happy, especially one that barely qualified as a girl. Yet he could not think of her in the way he knows he should. A way to get out of his rent.

Takanega smirked as he thought of Sunako and Kyohei alone together. He was the most perceptive, but even the innocent Yuki had noticed the tension between Sunako and Kyohei. A very primal need being the underlying reason. Those two are such idiots. He thought to himself. Even though he knew that he himself was also an idiot for being stoic toward Noi when he clearly cared about her. Kyohei was his best friend. They understood each other and shared an unbreakable bond. That is why Takanega was sure the feelings between Sunako and kyohei were close to exploding. He knew it would be best if they had privacy when that happened. Knowing them, they might just end up killing each other and anyone close enough to get caught up. Kyohei clearly put Sunako on an emotional rollercoaster.

Kyohei was gratefull for the distraction of food between them. Sunako took her dinner to her room to enjoy with her new horror movie. Trying to escape from the object of her disdain. kyohei was not letting her off that easily, He yearned for her company and brought beer and chocolates to bribe her with. "I'm coming in!" kyohei yelled through the door before entering Sunako's crypt. "Get out!" yelled Sunako, anxious from his very presence. "Even though i have chocolates and beer?" Sunako was thoughtfull for a few moments and decided to relieve him of the chocolates. "Fine, but shut up and hand over the chocolate." Before she had even finished speaking Kyohei had already eaten half ot his stash. Sunako Jumped at the chocolates in desperation, loosing her footing on a stack of dvd's and ending up on top of Kyohei. "shit not again!" Kyohei thought as he felt the panic hit him sharply in his head. There was no way he could restrain himself twice in one day. He was at his limit. At first Sunako didn't notice she was sitting on Kyohei, untill she felt her body start to heat up. She placed her pale arms, covered by her plain white shirt, next to his shoulders in an attempt to push herself off him. Kyohei remained still, trying to controll himself. As sunako Strained to lift herself away from the magnitic body of the radiant creature, she unknowingly rubbed him in just the wrong place, also giving him a dangerous fiew of her cleavage though the oversized shirt.

It was just about all he could take, Kyohei rolled Sunako over so that he pinned her to the floor. Even in the dark room, only barely lit by the open door, Kyohei could see Sunako was in shock. Sunako finally came to her senses and wriggled out from under Kyohei. The feeling of her slim figure wrigglig from under him only spurred him on. Sunako was up and he pinned her to the wall. Placing a soft kiss on her lips. Sunako was incapable of denying the passion she felt in that brief kiss. She stared at his confused eyes. Her body moved before her mind could register and before Sunako Knew what was happening they were kissing again. He tasted of chocolate, something that only further drove Sunako mad. She had no idea what she was doing, a little voice in her head told her not to care and just to indulge in her pleasure. She had to be dreaming right? There was no way the radiant creature would be kissing her with such raw power and lust amidst her own dark shadows. The darkness would never allow him, so this had to be a dream. With that Sunako deepened the kiss. Deciding to enjoy the dream and see where her fantasy would take her.

His response was delayed due to the pure shock. What the hell is going on? kyohei thought to himself as Sunako bit his lip lightly. Shes actually kissing me back? Her body relaxed against his and sent a wave of ecstasy through every nerve in his body. She couldn't help her body responding to his, she reasoned that if it weren't a dream she would have died from bloodloss already. Kyohei craved more of her touch, wanting her as close to him as possible. She wasn't pulling away, why should he?

Sunako shivered as Kyohei's mouth moved over her face and neck. She let out a soft moan which only further sent him to the edge. His hands slid to her modest breasts, gently caressing them through the thin fabric of her shirt untill he could feel her arousal. She nearly buckled beneath the sensation but she didn't want to wake up yet. Sunako slid her hands through his golden tresses, pulling at them in time with him teasing her breasts.

He realized standing was getting tiresome and lifted sunako up by grabbing each of her legs and lifting them to his waist, Sunako complied by tightening her legs around him, never breaking their kiss.

Kyohei realized Sunako didn't have a proper bed and he wasn't hardcore enough to do it in a coffin. That only left his room. Kyohei carried Sunako quickly to his room turning off the light as he entered, he didn't want to scare her. At the bottom of the stairs a very shocked Yuki stood in amazement at what he had just witnessed. "This was so worth forgetting my jacket for." thought Yuki feeling all fuzzy inside at the raw emotion between Sunako and Kyohei. He sent a text message to Ranmaru and Takanega as soon as he was outside again. They both replied similarly. "FINALLY!"

Kyohei fell backwards on his bed so that Sunako was sitting on his lap, her slim legs still caressing his body. Kyohei slid his hands under her shirt, eager to feel the soft milky skin she always had covered. Sunako was going mad from the explosive passion he was releasing in her, she also felt scared but was beyond the point of caring, "The hell with it! I need him" she thought briefly to herself when she realized her shirt was gone. Sunako hungered to feel his body against her, with a quick motion she ripped his t-shirt completely off his body. Their breaths came in quick rasps and hormones were all over the place. Kyohei quivered at the sight of Sunako in her old laced black bra. He had seen her body before, by accident when she forgot he was using her shower, and the time when she was posessed by the neclace. But this was different, she was in his arms, wanting him, and he wanted her. She had a killer figure, a flat stomach and breasts that were just big enough to compliment her slim waist. She had no idea how beautiful she was, thought Kyohei. He was shaking as he moved his large hands across her back, making his way to the clasp, while exploring her with his mouth. Sunako was in ecstacy and arched her back at he goosebumps he was giving her. Her motion also tightened her legs around him making Kyohei gasp from pleasure. He was unable to get enough of the feel and taste of her. All the pain they had endured was fading as they embraced each other warmly.

She whispered his name and bit at his earlobe, instinct was taking over and common sense had long left them. Kyohei leaned forward so that he was on top of her, slowly removing her bra to reveal soft and perky breasts. The sensation was pure and unfaltered lust. Kyohei removed Sunako's sweatpants as he teased her exposed skin with his fingers. She was so warm despite the cold words she always threw at him. He started kissing her addictive lips. He loved her taste, she tasted of fresh strawberries on a hot summers day. Kyohei loved strawberries. His hands slid up her legs, memorising the feel of her, he adored every inch. Sunako's head fell back in pleasure, she whimpered with the need to touch him in return, her nails dug into the toned muscles on his back, letting out a soft gasp as Kyohei slid his hand under the lace of her panties and removed them completely. She was completely exposed, all her barriers were down, but somehow she knew she would be all right. She was with Kyohei. Kyohei groaned at the sight of Sunako before him. His jeans suddenly didn't fit as well as they had a few hours earlier and he had to remove them before he was suffocated. Kyohei stopped kissing the contours of sunako's stomach long enough to strip off his jeans. He had never been this funerable in front of anyone, but the expression on Sunako's face reasured him. They were in this together, no matter what lay ahead. Even if they end up murdering each other

He wreaked havoc on her senses even as she started her own assult on his body. Sunako pulled him closer, pressing urgent kisses along his collar bone, playing with the muscles on his abdomen. Kyohei almost couldn't bare it any longer, but he wanted to give her more before he lost controll. He wanted to give her all the maddening pleasure she could take. Kyohei turned his attention to her thighs and the sofness between them. Sunako was on the edge of losing her mind completely with each time he kissed her. She tugged at his hair. "please, I can't take it any more" Sunako wispered breathlessly. Kyohei also couldn't take much more and captured her mouth in a kiss that expressed his feelings for her. He could taste the want in her kiss, and he knew she felt the same way. He explored the caverns of her mouth, teasing her tounge with his.

Kyohei slowly positioned himself over her, blushing at the view of a naked Sunako in his arms. He slowly entered her then, being careful as not to hurt her. Sunako let out a yelp at the sudden piercing pain, the pain quickly turned to pleasure and both of them moaned as their nerves were taunted by the development. Kyohei drove her slowly to her heights, starting an even rythm. She was so soft, so warm around him, her body caressing his as if they were two halfs of a whole. He was a willing prisoner of her flesh. It was only when she dug her fingers in to his back that he increased the tempo of his thrusts. Sunako instinctively met with his movements and started matching them. It was as if being together was the most natural thing in the world. Kyohei started moving with a power he couldn't controll, each time penetrating her deeper. Sending them both balancing on the edge of total insanity. But he wasn't done with her yet, he would make sure she payed for what she had put him through. With a quick single movement Kyohei swept Sunako into his lap once again, changing the angle so that gravity came into play. This only sent Sunako over the edge, she could feel him pulsing inside of her and she never knew such pleasure was humanly possible. He drove deeper and deeper, moaning her name as he went. His body cried for release. Sunako was panting. She was as lost as he, a moment later the ecstacy became unbearable, untill it shattered. Leaving them both spent and gasping for air. Kyohei placed a soft kiss on Sunakos lips and she blushed.

Sunako's vision began to blur and she felt herself drift into unconciousness. Moments later she awoke to find herself in her room, being shaken by Kyohei screaming,"Oi, clutz, are you all right?" Her vision was still blurry as she asked, "what happened?" "You tripped over your dvd's and hit your head." explained Kyohei with a sigh. "I had the wierdest dream." mumbled Sunako under her breath just before exploding into a nosebleed from the memory. "why aren't I wearing a bra?" thought Sunako as she got up.

OK thats the end of my story, make your own conclusions as to what really happened. I made brief references to certain chapters in the manga. Can't remember which though. please comment and review.I know i'm a pervert. Don't judge me!


End file.
